Anakras
by Sanoon
Summary: Jack's dead...so now what? Read DMT before reading this!


All you need to know is that this is based on Dead Man Talking. For those of you who don't know, then this will seem a bit odd. For those of you who do know, then you'll figure things out very quickly. Enjoy

Disclaimer – I don't own Invader Zim, but the insane Irken does belong to me in a way. No, not Sideos. Anakras. Anakras is mine. Sideos belongs to Sideos

* * *

Anakras  
By Sanoon

The rain fell from the sky as if it were going to flood the pitiful planet called Earth. Anakras sat under a tree, barely protected from the cold water. His back was resting against the bark as he watched the drops of rain fall from the sky. However, the oak gave little protection as almost all of its leaves had turned their different shades of orange and red, and made their trip to the ground for their final resting place.

He didn't like his current predicament. His right arm still hurt from the primitive human's weapon. The bleeding had stopped, but the pain hadn't. It's not as if his arm was the only thing in pain. His whole body ached due to the many droplets scorching his skin from the planet's hazardous water.

"Damn it!" Anakras mumbled to himself, as he rubbed his arm. His voice was old, and irate. Lightning lit the sky up, and thunder accompanied it, making a monstrous roar that could be heard for miles. The wounded Irken ripped a piece of bark off of the tree, and using it as an umbrella of sorts, ran away from the mighty oak's limited protection. He made his way towards another tree. Every drop felt made his skin burn and sizzle. He waited at the next tree for a chance to recover a bit.

When he felt he was good, he darted from under the tree, rushing towards the next closest one. However, it was dark out, and he had failed to see a bump in the ground, causing him to trip. The bark fell into places unknown, and the deadly water was free to ravage the Irken's skin. Anakras screamed at the pain. Smoke rose from his body, as his skin turned dark from burning.  
"I didn't come all this way to die here," Anakras grunted as he stood up. "I didn't escape Froudia and run around the galaxy for my freedom just to die here. This sort of pain should be reserved for Sideos, or Zim, or…even the Tallests…or anyone worse than me." He trudged a few steps farther as his vision started to fade. Was he going blind? The Irken covered his eyes and ran back where he came from. That tree had to be close by. He'd wait for the storm to pass. He had no choice. He kept running in the dark.

Where was the tree!? He should have reached it by now. He felt the grass beneath his feet turn to pavement. Had he gone too far? Anakras turned around, keeping to a slight left of him so that he'd reach the grass, and possibly, the tree. His feet hit something big, causing him to trip. He fell against the cement, scraping his gloves away, so his bare hands were visible. The rain was not letting up the slightest bit. Anakras rolled around to see what he tripped over. He squinted an eye open, relieved to find that he still did have vision. But he jumped back slightly when he saw what was greeting him; a half-melted face. The eyes still showed fear from when the human died. The Irken growled, most in forced anger, but hidden deep inside, fear. Fear of death.

There was one thing Anakras never admitted in his life. He never admitted that he was scared. He never showed fear, not even to his worse enemy. However, never before in his life had he encountered a death that came for him, instead of others. But fear manipulated his scrawny, pain-filled body. It manifested itself into a more vicious form: Anger.

Anakras punched the dead human's face. "This is your fault!" the Irken shouted. "I wouldn't be in this mess if you had just…" He continued to release his anger on the corpse. He was starting to lose all feeling in his back, and his PAK was starting to fail. "You just…think…" His punches weakened as he lost his strength. "Die…" Anakras muttered as he rolled over the dead human. Most of his nerves were dead. His skin was a burnt brown. His vision died fully. The Irken rolled across the cement, eventually hitting the grass. He couldn't feel anything anymore. Anakras's body stopped rolling, and left arm fell through the water. Any nerves left were now gone. "Wa-a-ater…"Anakras said, spitting up blood. His strength was failing. He mustered every bit he had left, and made one final push. His body rolled off of the grass, and into the pond. All the pain was now gone. All the senses dwindled to nothing. All the hope lost to failed effort. All the life removed.

* * *

Man, even if this didn't explain much, I've wanted to do a very short oneshot for a long time now. 

If you recall, Dib and Jack meet at the bench by the pond. Whatever was left of Anakras was lying in the bottom of the lake the entire time.

Originally, I had it that Anakras made it to his voot, and flew into space, only to run out of fuel and run into the sun. But that was boring. I like this version better.

Also, for reference, Froudia is a mental asylum for insane Irkens in Invader Sideos's IZ-verse. Wait! That must mean that Invader Sideos's IZ-verse and DMT's IZ-verse are connected as one. Oooo, freaky, eh?


End file.
